general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital music
This page contains a list of songs that have been used on General Hospital. A *''Adiago for Strings'' by Barber (2009; Michael flashbacks to Claudia's death) *''All Around Me'' by Flyleaf (August 2008; promo) *''All Is Lost'' by Josh Auer *''All I Need'' by Jack Wagner (Theme for Frisco and Felicia Jones) *''All I Want Is You'' by Adrianne Leon *''All I Want Is You'' by Michael Franti & Spearhead (September 2010; Sonny Corinthos and Claire Walsh love scene) *''All I Want For Christmas is You'' by Michael Buble (December 2011 Christmas montage) *''Always Something'' by Rie Sinclair (Theme for Carly and Sonny Corinthos) *''All Through The Night'' Written by: Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Brit Renken *''Already Over'' by Rie Sinclair (September 2006 montage) *''Angel'' by Sarah McLachlan (November 2004; death of Baby Girl McCall) *''Answer'' by Sarah MacLachlan (February 2006 montage: virus epidemic ends) B *''Baby of Mine'' by Rie Sinclair (March 2011; Jake Spencer goes into surgery after the hit-n-run accident) *''Bad For You'' by Holly Palmer *''Believe Me'' by Rie Sinclair (June 2006; Carly and Jasper "Jax" Jacks love scene) *''Best of My Life'' by Rie Sinclair (August 2004 montage) *''Best For Last'' by Rick Krizman *''Better Man'' by James Morrison (September 2011; Jason and Sam Morgan love scene/wedding night) *''Bliss'' by Adrianne Leon (Theme for Zander Smith and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine) *''Blue Hour'' by Adrian Gurvitz (March 2005; Jason and Sam Morgan dance in the rain) *''Bio Terror'' by RC Cates (January 2009; Hospital toxin crisis) *''Breathe 2AM'' by Anna Nalick (May 2006; Sam McCall is shot) *''Breathless'' by Better Than Ezra (February 2008; Johnny Zacchara and Lulu Spencer love scene) *''Broken'' by Lifehouse (November 2007; Thanksgiving montage) C *''Close Your Eyes and Wander'' by Ernie Halter (July 2009; Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones love scene) *''Cloud Nine'' by JJ Farris (Theme for Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake) *''Come Away With Me'' by Norah Jones (Theme for Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber) *''Collide'' by Howie Day (May 2006; Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake love scene) *''Come With Me'' by Rie Sinclair (April 2006; Alexis Davis and Sam McCall trapped in the PCPD) *''Couldn't Love You More'' by Edwin McCain (Theme for Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine) *''Crazy Love'' by Cassandra Wilson (Theme for Sonny and Brenda Corinthos) D *''Distance'' by Peter McEuilley (January 2005; Jason and Sam Morgan share a dance) *''Dust'' by Ben West (September 30 & December 6, 2011 montages) *''Dance with Life (Brilliant Light)'' by Bryan Ferry (Theme for Jason Morgan and Robin Scorpio) E *''Everything To Me'' by JJ Farris (October 2008 montage) *''Eyes of Grace'' by Enation (November 2010 montage) F *''Fascination'' by Al Martino (November 2006; Luke and Laura Spencer dance at Wyndham) *''Feel Electric'' by Jennifer Harty *''Feels Just Like a Love Song'' by Sara Evans (August 2009 summer promos) *''Fly Away'' Written by: JJ Farris; Performed by Wes Quave (December 2007; Dillon Quartermaine learns of Georgie's death) *''Forever and a Day'' by Scott Reeves (May 2011; Olivia Falconeri and Steve Webber love scene) G *''Give To You'' by JJ Faris (May 2006; Lucky Spencer and Maxie Jones dance at Jake's) *''Glory Box'' by Portishead (March 2003; Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber love scene) *''Glow'' by Rie Sinclair (July 2005 montage) *''Gravity'' by Sara Bareilles (August 2011; Lucky Spencer hallucinates Elizabeth Webber) H *''Hey Now'' by Augustana (July 2009; Claudia Zacchara Corinthos hit-n-run accident) *''Here Me Now'' Written by: Leslie Summerfield and Marlon McClain *''Hold on Tight'' by Rie Sinclair *''Hold You in My Arms'' by Ray LaMontagne (September 2011; Jason and Sam Morgan share their first dance as husband and wife) *''Home Again'' by Daena Jay (Theme for Sonny and Brenda Corinthos) *''Hostile Takeover'' by RC Cates (February 2007; Metrocourt Hostage Crisis) I *''I Believe'' by Serge Colbert and Mark Portmann (December 2008; Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake wedding reception) *''I Do Love You'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (April 2007; Jasper Jacks surprises Carly Jacks) *''If You Only'' Written by: Rachael Lawrence; Performed by: Deborah Ellen (February 2008) *''I Got What You Want'' by Tanya Gunn (March 2011; Nikolas Cassadine and Brook Lynn Ashton love scene) *''Insatiable'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (November 2010; Jason and Sam Morgan have a romantic dinner) *''I Shall Believe'' by Sheryl Crowe (May 2004 montage) *''It's You'' by Josh Auer (November 2010 montage) *''I Would Be True'' by Adrianne Leon (July 2004; Lila Quartermaine memorial) *''I Would Do Anything'' by Adrianne Leon *''I'll Follow You'' by Jon McLaughlin (September 2012 montage: Pathogen crisis ends ) J *''Just Close Your Eyes'' by Bob Harty (Theme for Nikolas Cassadine and Nadine Crowell) *''Just For Tonight'' by Bob Harty *''Just You and Me'' Written by: Rie Sinclair and Bob Harty; Performed by Jayson Belt (Theme for Jason and Sam Morgan) K *''Key Largo'' by Bertie Higgens (one of Luke & Laura's songs) *''Kiss Me'' by Ed Sheeran (October 2013; Carly Jacks and Franco love scene) *''Kiss Me Harder'' by Rie Sinclair *''Kiss the Girl'' by Jason Aldean (August 2010 Promo) L *''Last Train Home'' by Ryan Star (September 2009; Carnival Promo) *''Let It Go'' by JJ Farris (July 2009 montage) *''Let's Stay'' by Joseph Barkley (February 2010; Jason and Sam Morgan celebrate Valentine's Day) *''Lie To Me'' by JJ Farris (November 2008 montage) *''Like A Song'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by Avion Blackman *''Like You Do by: Danni Rosner (February 2014; Robin and Patrick make love for the last time) *''Long Way To Go by Medici (April 2004 montage) *''Lost We Are'' by Mary Simon (October 2011; Lulu Spencer accepts Dante Falconeri's marriage proposal; October 2013; Michael Corinthos and Kiki Jerome love scene) *''Lost Without U'' by Robin Thicke (October 2007; Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard love scene) *''Lost Without You'' Written by: Peter McEvilley; Performed by: Patrick DeLuca *''Love Is a Mystery'' by Ginny Owens (December 2011; New Years Eve montage) M *''Mad World'' Written by: Roland Orzabal; Performed by: Adam Lambert (2009; Franco's theme song) *''Make You Feel My Love'' by Adele (May 2010; Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri love scene) *''Mark's Song'' by Eastmountainsouth (November 2007; Emily Bowen-Quartermaine memorial) *''Mr. Craig Plays A Game'' by RC Cates (February 2007; Metrocourt Hostage Crisis) *''Mozart Requiem'' by Lacrismosa (February 2005 montage) *''My Story'' by Rie Sinclair N *''Newborn Heart'' by Daysix (June 2007; Logan Hayes and Lulu Spencer go on a date) *''Notice Me'' by JJ Farris (January 2007 montage) *''Nobody Lives Without Love'' by Eddi Reader (Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Brenda Barrett love scene) *"No One" by Athenaeum (1999; Elizabeth Webber tries on dresses for Lucky Spencer) *''Nothing Could Keep Me Away'' Written by: Peter McEvilley; Performed by: Patrick Deluca (Theme for Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall) O *''Oh Christmas Tree'' (Christmas scenes in 2008 and 2009) *''Off The Radar'' by Rie Sinclair (September 2008 montage) *''One Goodbye'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Jayson Belt *''One Thing on My Mind'' Performed by: Chauncey Jacks & Eve (October 2008; Ric Lansing and Claudia Zacchara love scene) *''Only One I Love'' by Adrianne Leon (April 2000; performed by Brook Lynn Ashton) *''Our Secret'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Jennifer Harty (June 2009; Carly and Jasper "Jax" Jacks love scene) *''Ours To Keep'' Performed by: Kina Grannis (Theme for Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber) *''Over My Head'' by Rie Sinclair (Theme for Cooper Barrett and Maxie Jones) P *''Palm of Your Hand'' by Drew Pearson (March 2010; Kristina Corinthos-Davis tries on dresses for Kiefer Bauer) *''Patience'' Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt; Performed by: Chad Heam (Theme for Carly and Jasper Jax Jacks) *''Please Don't Go'' by William Fitzsimmons (November 2007; Monica Quartermaine learns of Emily's death) R *''Redeem Me'' by Adrianne Leon (January 2004 montage) *''Right Here and Now'' by JJ Farris (August 2007) *''Rise by Herb Albert (October 1979; Luke Spencer rapes Laura Baldwin ) *''Roads by Portishead (March 2003 montage) *''Room For Me'' Performed by: Josh Auer (March 2009; Ethan Lovett meets Robin Scorpio) S *''Secrets'' by OneRepublic *''She Inspires Me'' Performed by: Dorian Cheah & Michele Vice-Maslin *''She Was So Very Extraordinary'' by RC Cates *''She's With The Angels'' by RC Cates *''Silent Ambush'' Written by: Bob Harty and Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Dawn Johnson (December 2008; Jason and Sam Morgan rescue Jake Spencer) *''Smile'' by Ryan Webster (February 2010 Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones celebrate Valentine's Day together) *''Snow'' by Josh Auer (December 2009 Christmas montage) *''Something About You'' Written by: Dan Beyer & Rie Sinclair; Performed by: Ryan Hanif (Theme for Logan Hayes and Lulu Spencer) *''So Are You To Me'' by EastMountainSouth (March 2007; Alan Quartermaine's death Montage) *''So Right'' by Rie Sinclair (Theme for Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine) *''Stay With Me Tonight'' by Todd Wright (March 2011; Michael Corinthos and Abby Haver love scene) *''Step of Faith'' by Jake Coco (August 2006 montage) *''Still Life'' by Shannon Moore (October 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan reunite) *''Storm'' by Lifehouse (September 2009; carnival chaos) *''Stranger in My Skin'' by Christine Dente *''Sweetest Kiss'' by Ian Hoge (December 2009; Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake one year wedding anniversary love scene) T *''Take You Down'' by Rie Sinclair (March 2008) *''The Nearness Of You'' by Sheena Easton (Sonny and Brenda Corinthos love scene) *''Things to Tell'' by Rie Sinclair (November 2009; Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer love scene; November 2010; Sonny and Brenda Corinthos kiss in the rain; December 2012; Michael Corinthos and Starr Manning love scene) *''This Could Be'' by Daena Jay (February 2011; recreation of the clink-boom scene after Sonny and Brenda Corinthos's wedding reception) *''This Love'' Written by: Bob Harty; Performed by: Avion Blackman (March 2008 montage) *''Through It All'' by Josh Auer *''Touch Your Skin'' by Bob Harty (August 2006; Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber love scene) *''Twilight Serenade'' by Rie Sinclair (July 2004; Carly and Sonny Corinthos reconcile) U *''Underneath The Night'' by Rie Sinclair (November 2007; Nikolas Cassadine mourns for Emily) *''Underwater'' by Vertical Horizons (May 2007; Jason watching his baby boy being born as Elizabeth fights for her life) W *''Walking Away'' Performed by: Deborah Ellen (February 2009; Maxie and BJ Jones stand alone episode) *''War'' Performed by: Joan Osbourne (March 2005; Michael Corinthos memorial) *''We Keep Trying'' by Rie Sinclair and Bob Harty (March 2009; Claudia and Sonny Corinthos love scene) *''We Lost Our Way'' by Daena Jay, feat Stuart Dooley (December 2013; Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones goodbye montage) *''We Will Shine'' by Jayson Belt (November 2010; Jason Morgan makes a toast to Sam McCall during a romantic dinner) *''Whatever It Takes'' by Chris Cox (October 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan reunite) *''What We've Got'' Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt *''What's Victoria's Secret'' by Rick Springfield (August 2008; Eli Love performs at his concert) *''When Angels Cry'' Performed by: Janis Ian (December 1995; Stone Cates memorial) *''When I'm Gone'' Performed by: Brian Vander Ark (December 2007; Georgie Jones memorial) *''When It's All In Pieces'' by Rachel Diggs (May 2012 montage) *''Where You Are'' by Rie Sinclair (Theme for Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer) *''Will You Be Mine'' Written by: JJ Farris; Performed by: Wes Quave (December 2008; New Years Eve montage) *''Wonderful Surprise'' by Shawn Hlookoff (December 2008) *''World Wide Open'' by Love and Theft (September 2009 promo) *''Would You Like It'' by Adrianne Leon Y *''You Came Around'' Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt; Performed by: Annie Bethancourt (Theme for Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri) *''You Look So Fine'' by Garbage (2000; Carly and Sonny Corinthos love scene) *''Younger Then'' by Rie Sinclair (August 2006; Jason and Sam Morgan say goodbye at the Metrocourt) *''You've Done It Again'' Written by: Bob Harty and Jayson Belt; Performed by: Holly Palmer Category:General Hospital Category:General information